


Ярко

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, F/F, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бриттани любит рисовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ярко

Бриттани любит рисовать.

Она рисует цветными карандашами в тетрадках, мелками на стенах своей комнаты, красками на окнах и кровью на теле Сантаны. Больше всего ей нравятся мелки и кровь: от мелков остаются веселые разноцветные следы на пальцах, а кровь живая и тёплая. Она стекает тяжёлыми быстрыми каплями по рёбрам Сантаны, застывает причудливыми узорами, её вкусно слизывать, и она всегда идеального яркого цвета. 

Бриттани задумчиво рассматривает кровь Сантаны на своих пальцах: высыхая, она становится почти чёрной, и Бриттани расстроено хмурит брови. Она не любит чёрный. Ей хочется продлить моменты идеальной яркости, терпкого запаха, солёного вкуса. И она вновь поднимает взгляд на Сантану.

Сантана любит Бриттани.

С недавних пор она носит только чёрное: не так заметна проступающая от свежих порезов кровь. Сантана помнит, как всё началось. Иногда очень важно помнить начало, но сейчас это не кажется важным, сейчас важно лишь то, что почти каждый вечер Бриттани рисует на ней свои рисунки. 

Всё началось с падения. Она взлетела на верхушку пирамиды болельщиц и, привычно чувствуя под собой Бриттани, бесстрашно выпрямилась, зная, что там, внизу, надежная опора. Но не в тот раз. Хозяйка светловолосой макушки с туго затянутым красной лентой хвостиком оказалась на два шага в стороне от положенного места. Всё, что помнит Сантана – это мерзкий испуг и разлившаяся по телу боль. Это руки Бриттани, осторожно касающиеся её тела до приезда медиков. Это поцелуи холодных губ, расцветающие розами на разбитом лице Сантаны, и полушёпот-полушипение, запрещающее кому-либо приближаться. 

Сантана помнит первый удар наотмашь и последовавший за ним поцелуй. Горячий, болезненный, со вкусом собственных слёз и покорности. Она не знает, откуда взялась в ней эта покорность, как смогла она прорасти и пустить свои узловатые корни по венам, заставляя снова и снова подставлять другую щеку. Боль яркими вспышками под веками расчерчивает новую реальность острыми штрихами.

Бриттани изменилась.

Она рисует по телу Сантаны острыми лезвиями, нежно рассекая смуглую кожу. Сантана сама дает ей эти лезвия, вынимая по одному из своих волос. Бриттани не торопится: нет такого ластика, чтобы стереть неверно прочерченные линии. Она заворожено смотрит на понятные лишь ей рисунки, медленно обводит их языком и оставляет яркие отпечатки губ на подрагивающем животе Сантаны. Она улыбается и что-то тихо напевает, вскрывая едва-едва затянувшиеся порезы. Она пьёт её боль, пачкаясь в ярко-красном, густом и скользком; вползает под кожу и двигается глубоко внутри, заставляя подаваться навстречу сквозь туман слёз. 

Сантана задыхается.

Она прерывисто дышит, стонет и кусает свои истерзанные губы, вновь и вновь насаживается на пальцы Бриттани, ритмично скользящие в ней. Она не закрывает глаза, хоть и тонет в синеве пристального взгляда; она цепляется пальцами за плечи, боясь задохнуться и уйти на дно, раствориться там без остатка. Ей страшно затеряться и исчезнуть среди ярких вспышек, стальных бликов и собственной беспомощности. Она держится за Бриттани, как за спасательный круг, и свято верит всем её словам, которые режут не хуже лезвий. 

Сантана верит своей Бриттани.

Её Бриттани – красота и боль, золото на красном, и Сантана готова жить с этой болью, потому что уже не помнит, каково это − существовать без Бриттани, без её горячих пальцев и холодных лезвий. Поэтому она снова и снова переступает порог собственных страхов и беспомощности, снова отдаёт себя и течёт реками крови и слёз. Поэтому она точно знает, что снова придёт, когда в темноте сгустившихся сумерек возвращается домой.

Под черной футболкой на смуглой коже ярко цветут её чувства к Бриттани.


End file.
